


Шуточки

by Nechist



Category: Blade: Trinity
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist





	

Ганнибал Кинг очень любит утро. Он гарантированно останется в одиночестве, и не будет видеть перед своим лицом ненавистную физиономию Джарко. Гримвуд слишком боится признать себе, что их встречи давно стали для него сродни наркотику — не соскочить.

Кинг хрипло смеется над собственной шуткой и прикрывает глаза. Мощный, крупный, сложно представить, что Гримвуд вообще способен бояться хоть чего-то, особенно когда дело касается обращенного вампира. Такого как Ганнибал. Эта скотина не давала ему уснуть всю ночь, доказывая, что определение «нечеловеческая выносливость» является его вторым именем. 

Прошло то время, когда Ганнибал пытался сказать Джарко «нет», просто закрыть дверь перед его лицом. Собственно говоря, оно кончилось в тот момент, когда Гримвуд в первый раз ударил его кулаком по лицу.  
Ощущение Кингу не понравилось настолько, что он счел за благо не доводить до подобной ситуации повторно.  
Следовательно, ему приходится приспосабливаться. И Джарко этим пользуется.

Иногда Ганнибалу кажется, что эта тварь заприметила его еще до обращения и не стала пускать клыки в ход только потому, что этим бы для Кинга все и кончилось. Когда дело касается людей, Джарко слишком ненасытен.  
Зато теперь он может не ограничивать себя в исполнении фантазий.

Больше всего Кинга бесит, когда Джарко начинает самодовольно улыбаться. Нет, не так. Скалиться. Чаще всего это означает для Ганнибила серьезные неприятности.

Обычно они начинаются с одной единственной фразы, и Кинг точно знает, что скоро будет ненавидеть её:

— Раздевайся, — говорит ему Джарко, проходя в комнату и опускаясь на диван, в центре гостиной. Ганнибал очень жалеет, что не смастерил ловушку, способную захлопнуться тот самый момент, когда туша Гримвуда падает на насиженное место.

Сегодня очередь Джарко сидеть с собачкой Талос и Кинг думает о том, что этого померанского шпица он не может терпеть едва ли не больше чем его хозяйку. В прошлый раз он едва не остался без пальцев, неосмотрительно потрепав пса по ушам, и больше предпочитает так не рисковать.

Джарко нетерпеливо хмыкает, спихивая шпица куда-то на пол, и это означает, что Кингу стоит поторопиться. Он стягивает с себя вещи и останавливается прямо перед Гримвудом, выдерживает его оценивающий взгляд, скользящий по телу. Гадать, что приготовили для него сегодня — бессмысленно. Джарко все равно сумеет превзойти всякие ожидания.  
Так бывает всегда.

Вот и сейчас вместо того, что бы просто нагнуть его и вставить до хриплого болезненного вскрика он дергает Кинга к себе, заставляет оседлать колени. Ганнибал невольно вскидывает руки, помня о том, чем может закончиться попытка коснуться Гримвуда — в прошлый раз ему едва не сломали пальцы.

Джарко стискивает его задницу, поглаживает, тянет, заставляя проехаться членом по своему колену и как бы Кинг не врал себе, от одного этого движения ему становится жарко и кровь приливает к паху.

Джарко довольно хмыкает и, ухватив его рукой за загривок, заставляет нагнуться. Кинг только коротко вздрагивает, когда серебряные клыки впиваются в его горло. Он уже столько раз испытывал это ощущение и все равно не может к нему привыкнуть. Новым для Кинга становятся смазанные чем-то пальцы, скользнувшие в ложбинку.

— Ты для разнообразия решил побыть нежным? — говорить больно, двигаться больно, он весь как натянутая струна, но не может промолчать.

Джарко размыкает челюсти, позволяет ему чуть отодвинуться, только за тем, что бы прижать пальцы к мышцам ануса. На самом деле ему просто нужен повод, что бы сделать Ганнибалу больно в очередной раз. Тот понимает это, как никто другой и поэтому молчит, прикусив щеку изнутри.

Так и не добившись от него ответа, вампир надавливает самыми кончиками пальцев, погружая их, заставляя Кинга дернуться. Это тоже непривычное ощущение и, кажется, Джарко действительно решил сменить тактику. Если раньше Кинг начинал кричать в его руках спустя несколько десятков минут, то в этот раз он сдается еще быстрее. Шумно дышит, подрагивая всем телом, почти насаживается на чужие пальцы, дарящие удовольствия. Джарко почти доводит его до разрядки, а потом вынимает пальцы.

— Ты ведь хочешь спустить, Кинг? — лениво гладит по пояснице. — Тогда вставай на четвереньки на ковер.

Ганнибал пытается бороться с собой, но проигрывает, словно спятившему телу. Оно хочет член Джарко. Хочет, что бы пытка удовольствием продолжилась, и он выполняет требование вампира, косится на него через плечо.  
Гримвуд неторопливо расстегивает ремень на брюках и, похоже больше раздеваться не собирается. Кинг готов убить его за эту медлительность. Он стискивает пальцами ворс ковра и, забыв о всяком стыде, прогибается, выставляя зад. Джарко не будет трепаться об этом, а кроме них двоих о происходящем никто не узнает. Это, конечно, еще один повод избавится от Гримвуда, но не сейчас. Сперва пусть закончит начатое.

— Хочешь, что бы я тебя трахнул? — чужие пальцы сжимают бедра и Кинг согласно вздыхает. — Давай, скажи это.

— Я хочу, что бы ты меня трахнул.

Это то, что Гримвуд хотел от него услышать и больше Кинг уже не может молчать, вскрикивая и стеная от каждого его толчка, пока, наконец, не кончает.  
И так продолжается до самого утра.

Ганнибал пытается перевернуться на другой бок и с воплем подскакивает на постели, столкнувшись лицом к морде, с лежащим на второй подушке шпицем, которого Гримвуд и не подумал забрать.  
Тварь разевает пасть, высовывая второй рот, как у гребаного чужого, и Кинг передергивает плечами и отодвигается на самый край кровати.  
Если он когда-нибудь и заставит Джарко сожрать его серебряные клыки, то в первую очередь за такие вот шуточки.


End file.
